


Dreaming of Ghosts

by addalyn2003



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Memory Loss, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addalyn2003/pseuds/addalyn2003
Summary: "The king now lies on a bed of stone. Without a crown, without a home."In which Doomsday was more than just the fall of L'Manburg...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Dreaming of Ghosts

“Don’t speak to me of loyalty!” Technoblade had his loaded crossbow pointed at Tommy and Tubbo in case the two teens decided to do anything.

“No! You were my friend and you betrayed us!” Tommy said in retaliation. Tears brimmed in his tired blue eyes as he glanced back to make sure Tubbo was fine. The sound of explosions and the smoke from the TNT was starting to unfaze them as it kept falling continuously around the land their country once stood on. No one dared move, except for Techno seeing as the same wither he spawned in seconds ago, was attacking him. In any other situation, everyone would have cackled and teased him to no end, but no one found it in them to do so. Tommy sighed. “I have to go find Dream, Technoblade.” The pig hybrid either did not hear him through the combination of withers and explosions, or he did and decided to ignore the teen. 

Tommy turned to face Tubbo. “Let’s go big man. You okay?”

“Yeah, are you okay though?” he glanced at the slash across Tommy’s arm and reached into his tattered suit to pull out his green bandana.. Tubbo wrapped the green cloth around Tommy’s arm and the latter winced a bit. They walked over to climb up onto the obsidian grid. The same obsidian grid that released the final doom of L’manburg, yet when they reached the top of the grid, Dream was nowhere to be found. The last time the blonde and the brunette saw the man was when he was filling up the dispensers with TNT on the grid.

He had been looking down every once in a while after filling them up to look at the destruction he managed to create alongside Technoblade. His signature mask was clouded with smoke, its pristine white was covered in ash and the bottom half torn apart allowing you to see his cruel smile and smug smirk. Not the curved black line everyone had engraved in their minds.

The two teens looked at each other, confusion etched on their faces. They walked further along the obsidian grid holding onto each other; not because they were afraid to fall, but because they were afraid that if either of them let go, the other would disappear. Their eyes scanned over the land L’manburg used to stand. This was the third time it fell. This was L’manburgs’s last and final life. The sun was starting to set, its gold and orange hues casted over the fallen land. It was almost as if they were standing over the ruins of Athens. 

Tommy didn’t even notice he was crying till he felt a stray tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it off with his thumb and sighed in defeat. The pair stood watching the sunset in silence as the last of TNT was released. They were reminiscing the memories they have gathered on this land since the day Wilbur created it till the very moment it was all taken away. Tommy’s gaze fell on Sapnap, who was standing on an obsidian platform not far from where him and Tubbo were. Sapnap’s brown eyes looked over the grid, as if he was looking for someone, and met Tommy’s blue ones. They were both looking for the same masked man, the only difference was in their eyes. Tommy’s held rage and defeat while Sapnap’s held worry.

The fire bender had chosen to side with Tommy but he couldn’t help but worry about Dream. They were best friends after all. The brunette had stood by Dream for the first two falls of L’manburg and now, they had been standing on opposing sides. Dream had said once that he had no care for anything on the server other than Tommy’s discs. Dream did dethrone George shortly after handing him the throne. Dream did hand Tommy his fish to use as leverage against him. Dream did break up the Dream Team. Yet all Sapnap could think about was that it was his fault, that he wasn't enough, that he wasn't a good enough friend for Dream, that he did something to upset Dream. His mind replayed the same words on loop and it was starting to haunt him. _“Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend”._ He couldn’t bear to walk anywhere near the remnants of the Community house either. It brought way too many memories, memories he did not want to remember anymore. There were times, when he stands at a distance from the ruins, he sees George sitting on the edge of the house. Every time he sees him, he sees his shoulders shake and his head in his hands. He had wanted to be there for his friend but his heart ached every time the thought of stepping in there crossed his mind. So he sighs and turns away with an even heavier heart than before. 

The silence between them was answer enough. “I have not seen him either”. They gave each other a curt nod before Sapnap started getting down from the platform. Tommy sighed and turned back to Tubbo. The last of TNT was heard as it reached bedrock. The last of the pieces that ended L’manburg. Everyone was just standing around the pit with solemn looks. Tubbo caught Quackity looking at him. The teen smiled sadly and saluted him, the exact gestures were returned. Quackity, despite starting a new country, always stood by L’manburg. Tubbo is one of his closest friends and he knew that the teen had great potential in being president. Despite his harshness toward everyone, he always has a soft spot for them. He always saw Tubbo more as a little brother and he admired him. Quackity saw how he was killed by Technoblade during the festival and the teen never let it affect him in the slightest, or it might be affecting him but he carried himself in such a way that seems like it doesn’t. Tubbo was always strong and mature for his age, and Quackity always admired that. 

Tubbo tore his gaze away from Quackity and looked at Tommy. The taller teen smiled sadly at him. They both knew how much L’manburg meant to the other, and it only took three people to take it all away forever. “Let’s go find Technoblade, yeah? He’s the only one who might know where Dream is.” Tommy said softly. His best friend nodded, casted one last glance to the fallen county, and turned to walk alongside him off the obsidian grid. The two teens stepped off the grid and heaved a sigh of relief to be standing on stable grounds once again. Someone in particular caught Tommy’s eyes. Philza. 

The older man looked at the teen sadly and the latter kept an indifferent facade. Phil knew he hadn't been the best father to Tommy or Wilbur. Hell, he even had to kill Wilbur after L’manburg’s second fall. He did regret many things. A lot which are truly unforgivable. He knew this, but he did not know how to fix any of it so he just let them all go. Tommy didn’t spare him a second glance and continued walking, Tubbo right after him, trying to keep up. “Tommy wait-”

Tommy stopped. “Don’t.”

“Please, listen to me.” Phil had started walking towards his son but stopped abruptly as the teen turned around sharply to face him. 

“No! You listen to me Phil,” Tommy felt tears threatening to fall but he quickly blinked them away. He had every right to be angry, and Phil knew this. “You left me alone when I needed you most. You left me! You killed your own son for fucks sake. What are you going to do huh? Kill me too?” Phil flinched.

“Tommy, you don’t unders-”

“I don’t understand?” the teen scoffed. “You’re right, I don’t understand your fucked up logic. What I do understand is, you love Technoblade more than Wilbur and I. You adore Technoblade. Anything he does, you support right? That’s why you were so willing to side with him and help blow up the very thing Tubbo and I care about. You even killed Friend with all the TNT and you damn well knew he was in there. Ghostbur won’t like it.”

Phil stayed silent and casted his gaze on the ashed grass. He knew Tommy was right, but it was too late now. He did what he did. “I'm sorry.”

“Save it,” he scoffed again. “Sorry won’t fix what you destroyed.”

Tubbo just stood behind his taller friend quietly. He knew of the broken relationship between father and son, mostly because Tommy would come to his room every time he got tired of Phil. Tubbo owed Phil a lot since he did take him in after his father left him as a baby. Up till now, he still didn’t know who his father was. He just regarded Phil as his father even though he doesn’t have a close relationship with the older man. He was just grateful he had a roof over his head, food to satisfy his hunger and a few people to care for him. One of the closest ones being Tommy. He had seen how Phil started treating Wilbur and Tommy differently as years went by, he had seen how he started treating Technoblade better than the other two, and he had seen the lengths he would go for Techno. After all, he had killed one of his sons and he did help destroy the thing his son and adopted son loved. 

Tommy had few good memories with his father and brothers. The fondest one was learning how to fight. Phil had seen the child look in awe at his brothers as they practiced sword fighting. He offered the young boy lessons on how to fight, the latter instantly agreeing. Within weeks, Tommy had learned a decent amount of combat and Phil had been astounded by how fast his son learned. Tommy always smiled at that memory, and he smiled even more when he remembered helping teach Tubbo when he was brought in. That was another good memory he was never going to forget. Meeting Tubbo. His best friend. 

“Let’s go Tubbo.” Tommy grabbed his friend’s wrist and walked past his father. Phil hadn’t moved and let his sons go. He couldn’t blame them.

The two teens walked carefully around the crater, keeping an eye out for a certain pig hybrid. They stumbled up to the L’mantree, its orange flames died down long ago but the image was still so vividly carved into the two teens’ minds. That tree meant so much to them and it played such a big part of L’manburg. Its symbolism burned and died along with the tree. The hope they had for L’manburg was destroyed and the freedom they had was taken away from them by Dream and Technoblade.

They gave the remnants of the tree a last salutation and kept on walking. Tubbo stumbled a bit and if it wasn’t for Tommy’s fast reflexes, he would’ve fallen into the pit. “Careful there Tubbo. I can’t lose you now, please be careful.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry,” he wrapped his arms around his best friend. “I assure you you can’t get rid of me that easily, big man.”

Tommy laughed a little and gave into the hug. “I see Techno near Party Island.” They kept walking, a safer distance away from the deep crater, and reached Karl’s island. The island was still intact, seeing as it was Karl’s property and they didn’t want anything to happen to it. Technoblade stood tall and confidently watching as Sapnap started chasing Callahan. The pig hybrid laughed silently as an arrow ended the chase and Callahan’s death message popped up. Once Techno saw the two teens walking towards him, he instinctively loaded his crossbow and stopped smiling. “Don’t worry Technoblade. We just want to ask you something. Please put the crossbow down.”

“What is it now,” he did not lower his crossbow.

“We figured you were probably the only person to know where Dream is, so can you please tell us where he is?” 

“I don’t. He probably pearled away after loading the last of his TNT. Wouldn’t want to fall in there with it. Don’t ask me where he could be. He doesn’t have a house so I wouldn’t know.”

Tommy sighed. “Well, thank you Techno.” The pig hybrid lowered his crossbow and let out a breath as he watched the two teens walk away. He wasn’t lying, he really didn’t know where the masked man was half the time. No one knew, except George and Sapnap. That was, until he dethroned the british man and hurt the fire bender. 

The two teens walked toward the staircase leading onto the Prime Path, meeting Quackity and Ghostbur there. The ghost waved sadly at the two. Tommy had seen him going off on their father when he found Technoblade. He knew his brother would be upset about Friend, even if they had infinite lives, he knew how upset his brother would have been.

“Phil killed Friend, Tommy.” 

“I know Ghostbur, I know,” the blonde sighed and looked at his brother sadly. “I yelled at him for it too, it will be fine, yeah?”

The ghost nodded and turned to look back at Quackity and Tubbo. The four of them stared at the fallen country and its ruins. The sky was darkening and drops of water were falling. Soon enough, lightning followed the rain. The four men started finding cover from the rain under the Prime Path staircase and sighed. The ghost smiled gratefully as he was not to be under rain or near water. 

“Well,” Tommy started. His voice was starting to shake, but he stood his ground and controlled it. The fire from the torch sizzled as the rain hit the grass in a rhythmic pattern. A strike of lighting was heard not far from where they were. “As Technoblade had said during the festival, ‘Onto a new day, a new plot to destroy Manburg’. Except this time, there is nothing for him to destroy anymore. Wilbur´s symphony is finally finished.”


End file.
